PROJECT SUMMARY - Core to Support Underserved or Health Disparity Populations - Urban Diabetes Population Health Core Improving the outcomes of patients with diabetes who live in cities is a major challenge. Too often urban patients do not have adequate control of their cardiovascular risk factors and thus develop complications of diabetes. In addition, health disparities in cities are a major problem with significant racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities in care and outcomes. Population health builds on prior chronic care models and care management. Improving population health requires addressing the complex medical and social determinants of health outcomes. Population health is a timely area because health care organizations are making it priority as health care systems transition from fee- for-service payment to various forms of global and bundled payments, including accountable care organizations (ACOs). Moreover, researchers and policymakers are increasingly aware of the importance of social determinants of health as drivers of health disparities and overall health outcomes. The Chicago Department of Public Health (CDPH) is excited to continue its partnership with the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research through the Urban Diabetes Population Health Core. This grant provides a unique opportunity to combine the strengths and reach of the Chicago Department of Public Health with the academic expertise of the University of Chicago. This collaboration enhances the efficiency, productivity, effectiveness, and interdisciplinary nature of diabetes translation research. The Core is a model for public health-academic partnership to improve urban health. The specific aims of the Urban Diabetes Population Health Core, led by the Chicago Department of Public Health in collaboration with investigators from the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research, are to: 1) Support multi-level, interdisciplinary diabetes translation research to improve Urban Diabetes Population Health, with an emphasis on reducing racial/ethnic, socioeconomic, and LGBTQ disparities in outcomes. a. Share city-wide population health data to develop a deeper understanding of social and environmental factors that contribute to disparities in diabetes and diabetes-related complications. b. Adopt a translational research model to use research findings to inform and evaluate the population health interventions outlined in CDPH's community health improvement plan, Healthy Chicago 2.0. 2) Be a national model for intersectoral efforts spanning health care, public health, and non-health sectors to improve urban diabetes population health for underserved populations.